


Medic Down

by lilrenthefox



Category: Justified
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilrenthefox/pseuds/lilrenthefox
Summary: Sequel to "Medic"Raylan and Liz have settled into life together.  She hasn't tried to change him, in fact she's taking care of him.  He leaves for court one morning when an ambulance gets hit by a stray explosion.  Raylan's heart drops as he realizes his girlfriend was driving.
Relationships: Raylan Givens/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HardsteadEMS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardsteadEMS/gifts).



“Have a good day, Sunshine,” Raylan kissed Liz on his way out the door. “Enjoy your day off.”  
“I wish you could spend it with me in bed,” Liz wrapped her arms around him.  
“I know, me too,” Raylan nuzzled into her neck, “but you’ve been at work all night. Y’need some rest, I’ll come home and take care of you later.” He gave her ass a light playful squeeze.  
“Promise, cowboy?” Liz giggled.  
“Promise,” Raylan kissed her again, “but I’ve got court this morning. How do I look?”  
“Handsome,” Liz straightened his tie. “As always.”  
“Love you,” Raylan settled his hat on his head before heading out the door.  
“Love you too,” Liz called after him.  
It had been a few months since she’d found Raylan lying in someone’s backyard with a nasty gash on his forehead. He’d been scared and asked her to stay with him and things had taken off from there. They liked the same movies, read the same books, enjoyed a glass of whiskey, and got along so well he spent most nights at her place. She gave him a sense of security Winona had never been able to offer, she had coffee ready for him in the morning and his clothes laid out and waiting in the bathroom. Winona had needed things that he couldn’t give, hell he wasn’t sure any man could give her what she needed. Liz only asked him to be safe at work, and her smile could light up the darkest of days. He’d taken to calling her sunshine since he felt like he’d never seen the sun before she’d come into his life. Unlike his other romantic interrests in the past, Liz had stayed. Despite his dark and twisty past and the demons that chased him, she was there and never pressured him to be something or someone he wasn’t. She didn’t want to change him, or fix him.  
Raylan left his hat in the car on his way into the courthouse, it was frowned upon to wear it inside and he didn’t need any unwanted attention. It was bad enough he’d have to see Winona while he testified against this bastard. He sure as hell didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of transcribing the judge telling him to take off his hat.  
“Raylan,” Winona almost ran into him as he rounded the corner.  
“Winona,” he nodded.  
“You’re on the docket,” she said.   
“Yeah,” he rubbed the back of his neck.  
“You shoot someone else?”  
“Not this time,” he tongued his cheek to keep from snapping at her.  
“Guess I’ll see you inside,” Winona flipped her hair as she walked into the courtroom.  
Raylan took the stand, testified, and managed to avoid eye contact with Winona though she was only a foot away from him. The man was found guilty, Raylan put him in cuffs and started leading him down the hallway. It was a high-profile case and there was press everywhere. Tim held one of the man’s arms as they walked. Raylan scanned the crowd, his gut telling him something was off. He glanced at Tim and had a silent conversation through eye contact. Tim stiffened. Ready.  
As anticipated, one of the victim’s family members threw themself at the man in cuffs. Raylan rolled his back against the wall and jerked the cuffed man with him. Tim grabbed the assailant and restrained him, the press rushed and more family members closed in. Raylan shoved them out of the way, eating a fist or two on his way through the crowd. The other marshals did their best to grab the family and hold them back as Raylan dragged the man, whose head was now bloody from hitting the wall, outside. More people waited outside, flashing cameras blinded him like disco night at a bar as fresh air filled his lungs. Someone had called for an ambulance and a team for backup, the backup was there and the ambulance was pulling up. He swallowed blood from a busted lip and counted himself lucky he hadn’t taken a bullet.  
As the officers cleared the crowd, Tim grabbed his shoulder, “Y’okay?”  
“Yeah, peachy,” Raylan grunted. “Let’s get this asshole outta here.”  
The man in cuffs screamed and wailed about his face, “I can’t see!”  
“It’s the blood,” Raylan growled. “Maybe if you’d stop killin’ people you wouldn’t have this—“ an explosion halted his sentence. Raylan grabbed Tim and threw them both to the ground. “The hell was that?” his voice sounded far away and his ears rang.  
Tim picked his head up, Raylan’s body covering his protectively. “Bus got hit,” Tim shouted. “Doesn’t your girlfriend drive one of those?”  
“She’s off today,” Raylan called back.  
Raylan stood, the ambulance that had come to pick up the bloody criminal was overturned. Fire burned at the front tire where it had been hit. Tim and Raylan glanced at each other before another officer took the criminal from them, they jogged down the hill towards the ambulance. Raylan heard someone screaming from inside the front seat. As he got closer he heard the voice was calling out for someone.  
“Raylan!” Liz screamed.  
Raylan’s heart dropped, he broke into a dead sprint across the grass with Tim close behind. “Liz!”  
“It could blow!” Tim yelled above the noise.  
“Liz is in there!” Raylan’s heart raced. He didn’t care that he’d handed one of the most dangerous criminals he’d taken down in months to a stranger, all that mattered was Liz was in that ambulance screaming his name. The ambulance had turned over on the driver’s side, so he climbed on top of the passenger’s side and tore the door open. “Liz?” he crawled into the cab.  
“Raylan,” she gasped.  
Raylan’s breath caught in his throat. Liz was covered in blood, the seatbelt had left a large bloody burn across the part of her shoulder that he could see. “You’re gonna be okay, Sunshine. I’m gonna get you outta here,” he promised though he didn’t know how he was going to manage it. The gurney had tore loose from the floor and part of it was wedged between Liz and the back.  
“I can’t—“ she said panicked. “I can’t feel my arm.”  
“It’s all right, I’m here,” he didn’t want to put any more pressure on the gurney in case it was pressing into her.  
“She okay?” Tim yelled.  
“Call someone!” Raylan screamed. “She’s pinned!”  
“Raylan,” Liz was crying.  
“You’re gonna be all right,” Raylan repeated, tears threatening to fall. “I gotcha.”  
“I got called in, thought you could ride with me since…” she coughed and made an awful choking sound. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay, don’t be sorry,” Raylan reached for her. “Just take my hand.”  
“I can’t move,” she said, her breath coming too fast.  
“Just hold on, Tim’s got help comin’.”  
“I don’t know what happened,” she looked around her.  
“Hey, right here,” Raylan ordered. “You stay here, with me. Y’hear me?”  
“Yeah,” she sobbed. “I love you, Ray-Ray.”  
“I love you too, but none of that now,” Raylan was firm. “I said you’re gonna be all right, and y’are. You just stay with me.” Sirens wailed in the distance. “Tim called for some back up.”  
“I can’t feel my arm,” she repeated.  
“You’re in shock,” Raylan said. “Stay here, with me. I’m gonna get you through this, Sunshine.”  
She perked up at the pet name, “Okay.”  
“They’re gonna move me to get to you,” Raylan wanted to keep her talking, he had no way of knowing how badly she was injured and judging from the amount of blood either she had a nasty scalp wound like the one he’d gotten a few months back, or it was serious. He shook the thought from his mind, he couldn’t think about that right now. “Y’still there?”  
“Raylan,” she said weakly.  
“Haven’t left,” Raylan called.  
“I love you,” she breathed, her head lolling to the side.  
Someone was pulling him out of the cab of the ambulance, he fought them. Tears streaming down his face, he heard someone screaming and realized it was him. Tim held him back as the other medics worked to free Liz from the ambulance. The younger man’s grip was strong, and he was in no state to fight back. He grabbed Tim’s arm, feeling the muscles flex in case he tried to bolt. “She was off today…” he said distantly.


	2. Trauma Room 1

Raylan’s chest was in a vice as the medics used some large metal machine to get Liz out of the ambulance. Tim still held onto him, Raylan was losing it. Tim had never seen his partner cry, not even when his aunt died, but Raylan’s entire body shook and tears fell freely down his face. “She was off today,” he kept repeating.  
The medics finally pulled Liz from what was left of the vehicle, Raylan almost passed out. Her arm was twisted awkwardly, there was too much blood for her to be okay. The medics loaded her onto a stretcher, Raylan broke Tim’s grip and was beside her in an instant . “Liz,” he pleaded. “Liz, wake up.”  
“Sir, I need you to give us some room,” the medic put a hand on his chest and pushed.  
“She’s my girlfriend,” Raylan protested.  
“Let us do our job, you can come if you stand clear,” the medic was starting an IV. “She’s stable enough, let’s go.”

Raylan held her hand all the way to the hospital. Liz had burns from the explosions all over her arm, the seatbelt had left a large friction burn from her shoulder down her chest, no telling how many broken ribs she had, and cuts littered her body where the shrapnel had torn through her. Her eyes opened slowly, Raylan wiped his face, “Hey, Sunshine.”  
“Raylan,” Liz smiled weakly.  
“You hang in there,” Raylan blinked away more tears.  
The ambulance stopped. The medic opened the back doors and started unloading Liz, Raylan hopped out behind them and jogged to keep up.  
“Ray-Ray?” Liz called his name.  
“I’m here, Sunshine,” a medic moved so she could see his face as they rushed into the hospital.  
“Don’t leave me,” she begged.  
“Y’need to get checked out,” Raylan choked.  
“Stay,” her eyes watered and Raylan thought he’d lose it again.  
“As long as they’ll let me.” With the way her arm was twisted, she was going to need surgery.  
The gurney reached the double doors that led to the back. “This is where you two part ways,” the medic said apologetically. “She’s going straight into surgery, I called ahead and they’ve got an exam room all ready.”  
“I’ll be there when you get out, Sunshine,” Raylan leaned down and kissed her tenderly.  
“Love you, Ray,” Liz tried to nuzzle into him.  
“Love you too,” Raylan stood in the doorway until he couldn’t see her anymore. Tears he’d been holding back to stay strong in front of her fell freely and his legs buckled.  
Someone caught him. “Hey, Raylan,” Tim’s voice was distant even though he’d caught him before he could hit the floor. “C’mon, she’s gonna be all right.”  
“She was off today…” Raylan’s breaths came too fast, his chest hurt, and the world spun.  
“Can I get some help over here?” Tim called. Raylan struggled against him, trying to get to the doors that lead to Liz. “Raylan, they’re working on her, you can’t go back there right now.”  
“She asked me to stay,” Raylan protested.  
“They’re taking good care of her,” Tim wrapped his arms around Raylan’s chest to keep him from getting up and running through those doors. They were probably locked, but Raylan was difficult to control on a good day.  
A nurse knelt beside Tim, “What’s going on?”  
“His girlfriend’s in the back,” Tim said quietly. Raylan didn’t appear to be listening, “He’s having a panic attack.”  
“Name?”  
“Raylan Givens,” Tim tightened his grip.  
“This’ll help,” the nurse held up a syringe.  
“Tim, lemme go dammit,” Raylan squirmed.  
“Is he allergic to anything?” the nurse asked.  
“No,” Tim grunted with the effort of keeping Raylan restrained.  
Raylan caught a glimpse of the needle in his periphery, “I’ve gotta be here when she wakes up.” He fought Tim, newfound strength almost overpowering the younger man.  
“If you’re gonna stick him you’d better do it now,” Tim growled. “You have no idea how strong he is.”  
“No,” Raylan almost broke free of Tim. The nurse pinned his leg and buried the needle in his thigh, Raylan struggled for another minute before sagging against Tim. “Liz…”  
“Let’s get him into a room,” the nurse motioned for a wheelchair.

Art sat in the chair beside Raylan’s bed, Tim was in the bed with him to make sure he didn’t get the energy to act on his impulses and run to find Liz. His eyes were closed, but his breathing was still ragged.  
“What’d they give him?” Art asked.  
“Sedative,” Tim sighed. “He had a panic attack.”  
“How is she?”  
“No word yet.” Raylan shifted, “You okay, Ray?”  
“Liz,” Raylan slurred his words, “where’s Liz?”  
“Last I heard she was in surgery,” Tim said. “Surgeon will let us know something as soon as they can.”  
“She was off,” Raylan sobbed into Tim’s shoulder. “I kissed her on my way out.” Tim didn’t know how to offer much comfort, he slid his arm behind Raylan’s back and let him cry. “For the first time in my life, I have something good.”  
“I’m gonna go talk to the staff and see if I can get him into recovery with her,” Art stood, unsure of what to do with himself. “Raylan, can you calm down enough to be there for her?”  
“M’fine,” Raylan nodded, trying to compose himself.  
“Liar,” Tim mumbled.  
A nurse came in as Art left, “How’re we doing, Mr. Givens?”  
“He’s okay,” Tim glanced down at him. Raylan’s eyes were bloodshot and swollen, the sedatives had only taken the edge off. He was still an absolute train wreck.  
“Do you need another dose?” the nurse asked.  
“No,” Raylan said quickly. “Gotta be there when she wakes up.”  
“She’ll be in surgery for a while yet,” the nurse warned. “You won’t miss her waking up.”  
“Go ahead,” Tim squeezed his shoulder. “Raylan, you’re no good to her if you’re falling apart.” Raylan hung his head and nodded in reluctant agreement.  
“I’d like to put a line in,” the nurse continued. “Get some fluids in you.”  
“That’s fine,” Tim answered for him. The nurse shot him a look, “I’m his partner, and emergency contact. My boss will approve it. I mean let’s face it, he’s not doin’ too good right now.”  
“I have to agree with you there,” she turned Raylan’s arm over. “Big stick, darlin’.” Raylan didn’t move, if he felt anything he didn’t respond. The nurse pushed another sedative, and he let himself drift.


	3. Stable

“Raylan,” Tim called softly. “She’s out of surgery.”  
Raylan sat up, “Can I…?”  
“Yeah, as long as you can hold it together,” Tim helped him to his feet.  
Raylan followed a man in scrubs down the hallway, through a set of double doors, and into a large room with multiple beds. His stomach dropped when he saw her. Her head was bandaged, arm had a metal cage around it from her shoulder to her elbow, and hints of more bandages peeked from beneath her gown. A bridge of tape covered her nose, her face swollen with tiny cuts along her cheekbones and jawline.  
“Liz?” he sat beside the bed on her side.  
“R-ray?” she whispered.  
“Hey, Sunshine,” he put his hand on top of hers gently. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”  
“I wanted to—get lunch with you,” she smiled weakly. “I missed you.”  
“I’m here,” Raylan leaned in and lay his head on the bed next to her, anything to be closer.  
She ran her fingers through his hair, “I’m sorry.”  
“No,” Raylan picked his head up. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong.”  
“You okay?” she looked him over.  
“Yeah, yeah, Sunshine, I’m okay.”  
“The IV,” she pointed.  
“Got some fluids,” Raylan said, gently dismissive. “I was worried about you.”  
“M’tired,” Liz reached for him.  
“Don’t wanna hurt you,” Raylan held his hands out, wondering where it was safe to touch her.  
“Please,” Liz shifted uncomfortably.  
“Okay, just lay still,” Raylan slid into bed next to her. “I gotcha.”

Liz woke up to Raylan asleep on the side of her bed, she was in a different room but didn’t feel afraid. His arm was draped protectively over her hips and his feet hung off the end of the bed. She smiled despite the pain and petted his hair. Raylan stirred, “Liz?”  
“Hey darlin’,” Liz greeted him.  
“How’re you feelin’?” he sat up and stretched.  
“Hurts, but I’m okay,” said Liz. “C’mere,” she pulled his arm.  
“I don’t wanna hurt you.”  
“I won’t break.”  
“Can I press this just to make sure?” he held up a remote.  
“Yeah.”  
He pressed the button, the IV pump buzzed as it delivered a dose of morphine. Liz sat up enough for Raylan to squeeze in behind her, she lay her head on his chest. He nuzzled into her cheek, “I love you, Liz.”  
“Love you too, Ray. When do I get to go home?”  
“I don’t know,” he admitted. “All I know is I’m not leavin’.”

“We basically rebuilt her shoulder,” the surgeon was saying. “She has a broken clavicle and the shoulder collapsed under the strain. She’s got burns from the explosion down her leg and some more from the seatbelt. Ankle’s broken, but not badly. Ribs are broken, sternum cracked at the top when she hit the steering wheel I’m guessing. The cuts are from shrapnel, so don’t worry about those. She probably has a concussion and her nose is broken.”  
“She’s lucky to be alive,” Raylan breathed.  
“She’ll need another surgery on that shoulder in a few months.”  
The doctor had told Raylan his name, but Raylan was having issues processing things and couldn’t remember. “Thank you. You saved her life.”  
“I’m just a man, like you, doing his job. If I remember correctly it was you in that bed not long ago.”  
“Yeah,” Raylan said miserably. “I wish it was me this time too. When can I take her home?”  
“Hopefully tomorrow,” he handed Raylan a pen. “I need you to sign off here, since she can’t.”  
Raylan signed the paperwork, numbed at the damage the explosion had done to the woman he loved. Tim passed the doctor on his way out, “Hey.”  
“Hey, Tim,” Raylan never took his eyes off of Liz.  
“How’s she doin’?” Tim asked.  
“Stable enough to go home tomorrow,” Raylan finally looked at him. “She said she wanted to take the call to come see me. Thought we could have lunch afterwards.”  
“You can’t beat yourself up over this,” Tim put a hand on his shoulder. “None of this is your fault.”  
“Then why does it feel like it is?” Raylan put a hand over his eyes.  
“Because someone you love got hurt. How do you think I felt when you got shot in front of Mag’s house? If you’d have told me you were goin’ I’d have gone with you.”  
“That’s different,” Raylan sighed.  
“How? Because your life was the one on the line there?” asked Tim. “Y’know you’re a part of our family at the office. Hell, Art looks at you like a son.”  
“Yeah, I know,” Raylan stood and hugged him. “Thank you.”  
“You’re my partner, kinda my job to watch your back,” Tim sat on the couch.  
“I meant thank you for yesterday. I was a mess,” Raylan’s cheeks flushed. “No one’s ever…”  
“It’s fine,” Tim held up a hand. “You’ve seen me have flashbacks before, don’t mention it.”  
“I’m takin’ leave,” Raylan sat on the bed next to a sleeping Liz.  
“Art’s already got the paperwork ready. That’s why I’m here officially,” Tim held out a file. “Just need you to sign it. You’re gettin’ a month’s PTO.”  
Raylan smiled as he signed the papers, “I’m glad y’all understand.”  
“She needs you,” Tim nodded.  
“Did you get the bomber?” Raylan asked.  
“Yeah, Rachel brought him in,” Tim said. “I thought I told you.”  
“Probably so, but I’ve been…”  
“Yeah, I understand. Art’s gonna come by this afternoon and bring you lunch.”  
“Hospital serves food, don’t worry about me.”  
“That’s not the point, Raylan. We’re worried about you, you’ve been—I dunno—off your game for a while. You’d just hit your stride when you met Liz.”  
“I’m finally happy,” Raylan held her hand. “Ever since Aunt Helen died, I felt like a part of me died with her.”  
“And that stuff with Mags and Loretta didn’t help, your dad gettin’ killed, you’ve been through a lot lately,” Tim folded his arms. “I’m here for you.”  
“Means a lot,” Raylan planted a kiss on Liz’s cheek.  
“You’ve gotten me through some rough stuff, time I return the favor.”

The drive home was agony, Raylan drove slowly to minimize the bumps but it did little to help. When they finally parked in the driveway, Liz breathed a sigh of relief. Raylan squeezed her hand, “You sit tight, I’ll come get you.”  
He unlocked the door before returning to the car. Scooping her up into his arms, he carried her to their bed. Liz grinned as she fell back onto her pillows, “Feels good to be home.”  
“I’m gonna grab my bag and lock up. You hungry?”  
“I just want you.”  
“I’m all yours, Sunshine,” Raylan smiled. “I’ll be right back.”  
They spent the day snuggled in bed watching movies, Raylan couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this happy. Even injured, Liz was in good spirits and was more concerned about him than she was herself. She curled into him, her face resting on his bare chest with her injured arm bent and on his stomach. He’d ordered pizza for dinner, not wanting to leave her side.  
“You’re the best,” Liz smiled drunkenly at him, the pain meds pulling her to sleep.  
“You get some rest, Sunshine,” Raylan put his leg beneath hers. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”


	4. Plans

Raylan parked at the top of a clearing overlooking the city. After a few weeks of physical therapy, Liz was back on her feet although still a bit shaky. Raylan helped her out of the car to a picnic table.  
“It’s beautiful, Ray,” Liz said wide-eyed.  
“It’s one of my favorite spots,” Raylan unpacked lunch from the backseat. He’d gone to the store and picked up a bucket of fried chicken from their favorite spot. As he unpacked the food, Liz propped her leg up on the bench.  
“I didn’t even know this place existed,” she said.  
“The only perk of growin’ up in Harlan,” Raylan smiled.  
They ate in silence, enjoying both the view and each other’s company. Raylan wiped his mouth and stood up to stretch. Liz gazed dreamily at the landscape as the sun began to set. Streaks of orange and red faded into purple as the last rays of light began to sink for the evening.  
“Liz Hardstead.” His voice dragged her from her daydreaming, she turned to find Raylan down on one knee. Her heart caught in her throat with his next words, “I love you with everything I have in me. So, please, make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?” he held out a small box with a diamond ring in it.  
Liz felt tears falling as she nodded breathlessly, “Yes!”  
Raylan grinned, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He put the ring on her finger and pulled her in for a kiss. His lips devoured hers, hungry and passionate. Liz melted beneath him, running her hands along his shoulders and through his hair.  
When they finally broke, Raylan scooped her into his arms and carried her back to his car. “Let’s get home,” he kissed her forehead lightly.  
“You have work in the morning,” she snuggled into his neck.  
“Yeah, I have a prisoner to transport first thing,” Raylan helped her into the car. “Not my idea of fun, but it isn’t dangerous.”  
“Not usually anyway,” Liz shook her head.  
“I’m more careful now,” Raylan leaned in for another kiss. “I have somethin’ worth comin’ home for now.”

Liz spent the next day planning a wedding. They’d decided to wait until he had more time off for a honeymoon. Rachel had stopped by on her lunch break to giggle over wedding dresses and flower arrangements with her, the two were becoming quite close these days.  
“I love this one,” Rachel gushed over a princess gown.  
“Oh, me too!”  
“I never imagined Raylan getting married,” Rachel giggled. “The man’s luck is terrible, but he’s so happy with you.”  
“We both have dangerous jobs,” Liz shrugged. “As long as he comes home, I’m okay with that.”  
“Yeah, the ex-wife didn’t like that,” Rachel shook her head. “Shoulda seen her at the hospital when he got shot.”  
“He doesn’t talk about her much,” Liz tilted her head to the side.  
“Not much to say. She showed up and kept pumping him full of Morphine and actin’ like she cared. They were divorced, but her husband had gotten murdered and she acted like she owned Raylan.”  
“That’s awful,” Liz curled her lip.  
“I mean, the man takes risks. We have a saying around the office, if you do something stupid or reckless we call it “pulling a Raylan.” Hell, half the shit he does is either risky or borderline illegal,” Rachel mused. “But, he’s calmed way down, volunteers for prisoner transports and paperwork instead of runnin’ down the big bad guys.”  
“I’m not much of a risk-taker these days either,” Liz admitted.  
“It’s because he has someone to come home to,” Rachel put a hand on Liz’s shoulder. “You’re real good for him.”  
“He’s good for me too,” Liz smiled.

Raylan and Tim sat in his town car at the back of a run-down trailer park. “Plannin’ a wedding,” Tim commented.  
“She’s the one,” Raylan nodded.  
“I’ll be damned,” Tim smiled.  
“I was wonderin’,” Raylan drawled. “I’d like you to be my best man.”  
“Really?” Tim asked, grinning.  
“Really.”  
“I’d be honored to.”  
“I’ll need help pickin’ out a tux. Shit, I haven’t dressed up like that since…well, since Winona and I got married.”  
“That turned out real well,” Tim snorted.  
“I’ve tried to remain civil with her,” Raylan grimaced.  
“I don’t know how you do it,” Tim scoffed. “Woman’s the CEO of Bitches’R’Us.”  
Raylan laughed, “Yeah, she did sleep with our realtor.”  
“That alone is grounds for bein’ called a bitch,” Tim stretched. “There’s our guy, let’s make this quick and clean.”  
“In and out,” Raylan nodded.


End file.
